Requiem: Song of The Death
by Kamisuki Deena
Summary: PREQUEL dari Seri Requiem:: Satu hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah membalas dendam. Apakah ia peduli? Maaf saja. Lenka sangat menikmati waktunya dengan sang korban. WARNING: Female LEN


**Requiem: Song of The Death**

 **Genre : Thriller, Tragedy, Supernatural**

 **Rating : T for a Little Bloody Scenes**

 **Character : Lenka. K**

 **Summary :**

 _Requiem. Nyanyikanlah lagu pengantar kematian, kepada mereka yang sudah seharusnya mati dalam kondisi yang sangat 'spesial'._

 **Prequel dari Seri Requiem**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Darah.

"To-tolong… Ampuni… Aku…ARGGHH!"

Teriakan hasil dari sebuah penyiksaan.

CRATTS!

Dan akhir tragis yang penuh dengan warna merah.

Dia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini. Dia sudah tebiasa mendengar semua teriakan yang penuh dengan keputusasaan dari mereka. Gadis itu—Lenka sudah terbiasa menikmati setiap pembunuhan yang ia lakukan.

Lenka sudah gila. Psikopat? Dan anggukan adalah jawaban yang tepat.

Pertama – tama ia akan melukiskan namanya di kulit calon korban—dan tentunya dengan sebuah belati kecil yang cukup tajam. Biasanya pada tahap ini mereka hanya akan menangis dan meronta – ronta untuk dilepaskan. Dan semua itu belumlah cukup bagi seorang Lenka. Setelah bosan mendengar tangisan korbannya, Lenka akan mulai menaikkan tingkat penyiksaan yang ia lakukan.

Paku. Lenka selalu membawa sejumlah paku yang banyak, tak lupa dengan palu kecil yang ia sisipkan di sepatu bootsnya. Untuk apa paku itu? Tentu saja untuk membuat korbannya diam tanpa bisa meronta atau menggeliat. Yang ingin Lenka dengarkan hanyalan tangisan, terakan penuh rasa putus asa, dan keinginan untuk segera mati. Sampai semua itu terpenuhi, Lenka tidak akan membunuh korbannya terlebih dahulu. Ia akan memuaskan diri dengan menyiksa dan terus menyiksa korbannya, dengan semua peralatan yang ia punya. Paku, palu, belati, racun pelemas otot, pistol, tali tambang, dan semua peralatan mengerikan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan lainnya.

Satu hal penyebab Lenka melakukan ini, karena ia adalah _psikopat,_ bukan?

~ Requiem ~

Hari ini seperti biasa, ia 'menyantap' sarapannya dengan penuh rasa nikmat dan puas. Sebuah jiwa gelap yang penuh akan kekelaman adalah makanan terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia menjilat sisa – sisa darah yang menempel pada sudut bibirnya. Sampai terasa cukup, barulah Lenka menjauh dari mayat tak bernyawa di hadapannya itu.

Scarlenka Arlettia—atau yang biasa dipanggil Lenka. Ia bukanlah sekedar seorang gadis biasa. Bukan sekedar seorang psikopat yang menikmati keputusasaan dari manusia. Bukan pula seorang masokist yang hanya ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya.

Gadis itu adalah Scarlenka Arlettia. Ia adalah Lenka, seorang Iblis sungguhan. Lenka adalah gabungan dari ras Iblis, Malaikat, dan Elve sekaligus. Ketiga darah yang saling bergabung dan saling mendominasi di dalam tubuhnya itu membuat Lenka menjadi _tidak terkalahkan._

Iblis adalah ras terlemah di antara ras yang darahnya mengalir dalam tubuh Lenka. Tetapi bukan berarti Iblis adalah makhluk yang lemah. Iblis bukanlah ras yang jahat seperti dalam dongeng, namun juga bukan berarti bahwa ia adalah makhluk yang baik. Baik dan buruknya seseorang, ditentukan dari pengalaman, motivasi, serta pemikiran dan logika ia sendiri. Justru dibandingkan dengan ras Iblis, ras Malaikat jauh lebih dikenal sebagai yang terjahat dari yang terjahat.

Malaikat. Sebuah ras terkuat kedua setelah Iblis. Yang membedakan kekuatan antara Malaikat dan Iblis, terletak dari kombinasi kekuatannya. Secara lebih jelasnya, Malaikat memiliki kombinasi yang bagus antara pertahanan dan penyerangannya. Sedangkan Iblis, mereka lebih mengutamakan salah satu di antara dua hal tersebut dan sulit bagi ras Iblis untuk bisa memaksimalkan pertahanan dan penyerangan mereka sekaligus. Tetapi dalam hal strategi dan jebaan, Iblis adalah ras yang memimpin di antara ras – ras lainnya.

Terakhir, Elve. Elve adalah ras yang hanya ada satu di dunia dalam 1000 tahun sekali. Mereka berada di posisi pertama ras paling terkuat. Elve juga dijuluki dengan _**Dewa yang Dicium Oleh Bayangan.**_ Terlebih lagi—

-Mereka hidup abadi. Karena itu pula, Elve dapat mengantarkan kematian kepada makhluk lainnya. Karena _**Elve telah dicium bayangan.**_

Apakah Scarlenka Arlettia pun telah dicium oleh bayangan? Ia adalah Elve.

 **' _Menyanyikan lagu pengantar kematian kepada mereka lalu memakan jiwa mereka, adalah hal ternikmat yang pernah aku rasakan. Dan sampai aku mati kembali pun,_** _ **takkan aku lupakan semua pengalaman indah itu.'**_

Lenka terus – menerus menumpuk dosanya, tanpa tahu akibat yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Lalu sampai pula pada akhirnya, lagu kematian itu pun dinyanyikan untuk Lenka.

 _Scarlenka Arlettia dinyatakan mati, tepat di hari ulang tahun yang selalu ia lupakan. Ia mati dalam ketidakpastian tanpa kedamaian, menyampaikan pesan dendam kepada seluruh alam semesta. Kepada Tuhan. Lenka menyatakan, akan membunuh semua makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang ada di seluruh dunia. Dan sampai itu tercapai, jiwa Lenka akan terus terkubur dalam gelap dan kelamnya kekejaman yang pernah ia lakukan dulu, yang pernah ia nikmati saat – saat dahulu._


End file.
